Temptation
by Ballerina.Embers
Summary: One shot. Never before had she encountered those of her kind... out side of her clan, of course. Adapting to society is a challenge, and though she has her hands busy with conflicts, she can't bring herself to get well deserved rest when HE is still up.


**A/N**: A separate Zevran story. Separate PC, entirely different personality, purely made to be sweet and fluffy.

His features were that I've never seen before. As a living being he was dexterous and precise. He wasn't as mysterious as he thought himself to be, but when he spoke of his past, the word 'cliché' came to mind. I never told him this, of course. He was so utterly charming and handsome, though. If he wanted to kill me, he could do so at any given point.

Though I certainly hope he doesn't slay me, for I wouldn't be able to gaze upon him any longer if I were dead.

For the longest time, I've been curious to see his figure... I wanted to see what was beneath his armor. I wanted to see his sun-kissed skin and the dips and curves. Taking a dagger to the heart was practically worth the sight, in my mind.

There have been times were he and I were the last ones awake, late in the night. I tried to stay awake longer than anyone else, for the simple chance of being alone with him. Of course, to admit that would be like giving up all hopes to stop the Blight. I'll die before I have anyone eve suspect such a thing... Though I do have tendencies to be _painfully_ obvious.

If I believed in "The Maker," I would be swearing up at him for giving me such a bland curse.

Alistair was completely against the idea, and so was Morrigan. It was proof that people of completely different views could come together and agree on one thought. Zevran was a very interesting person all on his own, and though I would never be able to explain what it was, he had a special something about him. Maybe it was the glint in his eyes and the twitch of his ears when something exciting happens, or the tone of his voice when we are put up against a dangerous challenge. Maybe it's the energy he gives off when he is fighting, or perhaps the silence he carries when he's on his tiptoes. Perhaps it was just his deft fingertips that seem to know their way around small keyholes and pockets.

Maybe there's nothing special about him, and I'm just completely insane.

There are plenty of women (and men) who are scattered everywhere who have been so lucky as to drop their knickers for him. I hate those people with a burning passion, but then again, I'm relieved that they were dropped just as quickly as they were picked up. I would hate to see Zevran with a previous lover...Oh damn, I already have. Isabela is surely a fine woman all on her own, highly thought of in her country, surely... but she's a cheap tart in my eyes.

It wasn't fair how many people he's been with... I could care less for whom it was he's been with. If Alistair were on that list, though I find it fun to fanaticize about, I would damn him to hell. However, I don't believe it would ever happen, thank goodness.

I don't think he flirts with me enough... Through our travels, whom has he been trying to romance? Liliana, Morrigan--even Wynne! It was frustrating! How could I ever have him as a lover? Who _would_ have him as a lover? If only he wasn't so _easy_ to get into bed... If only he could say such flattery to _me_.

Tonight was just like any other night. We've set up camp after we've gained the alliance of the Dalish elves, my people. It was comforting. I could finally let go of all attachment to my clan, seeing as how I managed to aid another. Previously, I've been greatly distraught over my sudden separation of them. I was so upset over Tamlen, and I'll admit, I did see him as more than just a friend at times, but ultimately he was my friend... All thoughts of having him as a _companion_ left the day I left my clan.

I managed to finally shed the thought of traditions and the Dalish ways. Although, I did consider myself Dalish... And speaking of elves, I was once again alone with my favorite elf.

I made myself comfortable on a wooden stump near by the fire, and remained silent to listen to the firewood cackle within the night. Of course, I wanted to talk to him, about anything. But before I could say something, I had to figure out what I _wanted_ to say. The last time I didn't take care of that, I ended up sputtering a long _'Soooo...'_ followed by a pathetic _'Well...'_ and then the awkward silence had become so unbearable that I just turned and ran into my tent.

But it's okay now, because I've gotten better with just talking _normal talk_ since then.

I already knew all there was to know about Zevran... At least, I think. I'm not entirely sure, mostly because there are some details he does tell me, and there are some things he refuses to tell me... Complications, complications.

I tried by damn best to come up with something to say, something to talk about... I have a hard time doing that, but I was determined to say something tonight. I wanted to hear his witty and flirtatious lines. I wanted his attention and those pretty eyes to be aimed at me, despite the fact that he's a complete and utter heartless bastard, raised by whores and trained by assassins and has loved those of both genders--it was discouraging, but I refuse to give up on him...

I casually glanced away from the fire and looked to Zevran. Thankfully he didn't catch me. There's been a time he has caught me gazing at him, but I didn't stop, even after he teased me for it.

So, after staring at him for a while, I managed to build up some confidence in myself. But just like that, it crumbled, because just as I got comfortable he looked at me through the flames, and to save myself, I acted as if I was looking at the firewood that was burning.

"Soooo..." Oh no, I've done it again... I said something and I have nothing to follow with! I should turn and go into my tent as soon as possible before his ears pick up my voice--but no--it's too late now! Already his head comes up and his eyebrows come to knit.

His eyes are on me, and my face must've been too close tot he fire, because it felt like it was burning.

"So?" He replies, and I was not prepared to hear him reply--I didn't **expect** him to reply to something so short and meaningless--and I was so embarrassed that I forgot that I had arms and legs and I remained still, my eyes darting up to stare at him.

Stupid. You're a stupid elf. Stupid stupid elf that can't carry out conversations you start.

I gave a weird grunt and I looked around, trying to think of something. An excuse? Or maybe something obvious to point out? Perhaps ask him something like I was trying to do in the _first_ place.

"The moon."

"The moon?" Zevran asked. Do tell us about the moon, leader. Obviously we've never heard about this 'moon' you have just recently discovered.

"It's... full tonight."

There was a long drawn out silence, as my mind scrambled to collect it's self, to regain my composure. I wanted to dunk my head into a cool bucket of water, but there was no such thing handy. There was a small pond near the dwarf's caravan, but I couldn't walk. I didn't have legs that worked, apparently.

"It is." He said, his head looking up briefly, before he looked back to me. I found myself laughing quietly, but I didn't giggle for long. The handsome elf on the other side of the fire shifted... and then I witnessed him stand up.

My stomach dropped after he had settled down near me. I stared straight forward, my posture strict and stiff while he was relaxed. I could feel him looking at me; I could feel it and it made me wish he had succeeded his previously failed assassination.

Oh God, he hasn't even done or said anything yet and it's making me writhe already.

"It's beautiful, no?"

Oh, haha, he's trying to humor me. How nice of him. It doesn't help me in my awkward uncomfortable stance, though.

"Yes, it is." Once again, I failed. I slowly began to unfreeze, and my body started to fidget. I wanted to lean away from him, but if I did...

"You share similarities with the moon, you know..." I found myself rolling my eyes. I knew what he was going to say.

"We're both beautiful? You've told me before." I said sourly. Then he surprised me.

"No..." He cooed, soothing me with his breezy words. "You're both very pale."

... That was original, but I wasn't that pale.

"The both of you _glow_."

My left ear twitched--his breath nicked my ear--can't have that! I turned my head away from him, for the sake of my ears, and as if it weren't possible, my face burned all the more with heat... I felt as if I were going to die.

Zevran made a noise of disapproval.

"Why do you always turn your head. It saddens me, you know?"

"Does it?" I question, actually sounding more intrigued than I intended to. "Why?" I didn't mean to, I mean I _really_ didn't mean to, but I looked back at him and saw how he made a pouting expression. My stomach twisted after seeing him in such a way, so cute and sincere. Assassins make good liars, obviously.

"Your face is so flawless and your lips so inviting..."

I fell away from him, off the stump and on the ground, shocked with how daring and bold he was with his words. His eyebrows darted up and his forehead came to wrinkle at my reaction to his words.

"This... needs to end."

"I'm sorry?" He questioned my words, and I questioned my own words of course, but I was frustrated with how that came out.

"You, you're... a horrible temptation."

These words, I thought they would seem somewhat offensive, yet he found it funny.

"Cute..."

Apparently, he also found it cute. Complete opposite response of what I wanted. I sat up right on the ground, glaring at the elf. He leaned over to me, his hands on the stump that I fell off.

"Tell me, my dear, what is it about me that is so tempting... Hm?"

I shrank, or at least tried to, as he loomed over me with this strange feeling I couldn't quite define with my own words. He was doing it again. I knew it this time, and he was trying to come on to me, and he was going to tease me again.

"You're doing it right now."

"What am I doing?" He asked innocently.

"You're trying to--to--to..." I didn't want to say it... "Seduce me."

"Oh?" He chuckled, and leaned in closer. "I'm trying to seduce you? How so?"

"I don't know."

I'm such a sad pathetic failure.

"... Do you _feel_ seduced?" He was trying to lure me in... he was trying to coax me, I know he was, but I couldn't. I couldn't, because if I did, he'd abandon me like all the other girls. I knew this, and yet, some how...

"I don't... know what..." I couldn't say anymore at that point.

He seemed to be crawling towards me. I shifted and began to inch backwards, backwards, backwards yet he somehow managed to make my efforts seem useless and unnecessary. His dangerous eyes met mine, and though I felt defeated I couldn't help but glare at him intensely, his eyes mirroring my reflection.

He came so close yet he hadn't even came close to touching me. He cooed something, but I wasn't really listening at this point because I was making sure he didn't come _too_ close.

The back of my neck was on fire and my cheeks were burning and I was certain that I got too close to the fire at this point. He licked his lips after coming closer, towering over me. His arms were like pillars and his head came down, face nearing mine. I leaned so dangerously close, the back of my head came to touch the ground beneath me.

"There is no one but you and I here... Every night, it's been like this; you, sitting by the fire, being as shy as you are beautiful... Whose to say you have not been tempting me? You, with your gentle curves and pale skin... I sometimes wonder how soft your skin is... I wonder how soft your lips are. Oh, and I sometimes wonder if other parts of your body are as pink as your lips..."

It was if my life was flashing before my eyes, because I was certain he was trying to kill me. I forgot to breath, realizing the small gap that was between he and I and I found his masculine scent so damn inviting and his beautiful blonde hair tickled my face as he closed the gape and oh goodness this wasn't suppose to happen and yet I believed I _wanted_ this to happen.

Thankfully, some great force took over me at the very last moment and I turned my head just in the knick of time to have him place a kiss upon my cheek.

My shoulders eased and he opened his eyes to see he had missed his target, and a disappointed gleam coated his eye as he recoiled his head and tilted his head. I even felt a little disappointed with myself, but I was willing to live with it... For now, at least.

Zevran pouted somewhat and I finally reminded myself that breathing was good, and if I wanted to leave, I should breathe soon. I gasped almost, sighing as I filled my lungs with air again. Too much all at once...

Though he didn't seem pleased, he didn't seem angry, and thankfully he got off of me before any more ideas could be planted in his head.

"I was so close, too..."

"You were no where _near_ close. Trust me." I managed to say after heaving a heavier sigh. He extended and arm and offered his hand, being nice enough to offer me help to stand. Instead of taking it, I stood up on my own, rejecting his hand.

"_Tease_..." Zevran managed to say, and just hearing him say that made me feel... a little relieved. I looked at him after getting on my feet, and though I was glad to hear him call _me_ the tease, I was very, _very_ disappointed in myself... because his lips were so soft... They would've been just as soft if they landed on my lips.


End file.
